


His Queen.

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Brotherhood of Steel. [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Past, Sex, Sexual, new, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	

Danse opened his eyes slowly, he could still feel Alexia under his fingers, the smell or slight sweat and flowers he could smell in her hair, he kissed her forehead.  
Alexia smiled gently she tried to hide her face, why was she always weird about showing her emotions, even if they were good he thought. Alexia said quietly, almost a whisper. "We need to get going, never know just when Maxson will show up, if he finds us." Danse had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he knew deep down that Maxson would eventually find him, even if they hid like cockroaches he'd still find him, he'd still try his damned hardest to kill him too, what would they do to Alexia? She fought against the idea of murdering him, even after she witnessed what synths can do, she choose to still be with him, sleep with him, everything she wouldn't have done when he first met her, she's doing everything now..  
Danse thought of that rugged smile, Maxson's slightly yellowed teeth baring in that strangely blood curdling smile he had, as if he'd slit a mans throat for slightly inconveniencing him, he remembered the first few nights aboard the Prydwn while Alexia first stayed there, her and Maxson had a violent flame between them, fucking so hard almost every night her yells echoing off the steel walls, he remembered when Maxson thought Alexia left, he about had a mental breakdown, what would he think if he knew that Alexia left him for a synth? A fucking synth. 

 

"Baby are you alright?" Alexia's puzzled eyes met Danse's, he stared blankly until she spoke.  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
"Because you're blanking out again, I can tell."  
Danse kissed Alexia on the lips, and said.  
"I'm fine, I'm just thinking."  
Danse sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, he noticed he had a slight bruise on his lower stomach, it was probably a hickie from Alexia getting overly excited.  
Alexia wrapped her arms around Danse's waist, he enjoyed the way her breasts were firm and her nipples were hard, the way they felt on his back as she hugged him, she kissed his neck. Danse shuttered as he felt his pants begin to pull tighter over his crotch, Alexia slightly giggled.  
"I'm not going to punish you like the savages would for you getting a hard on."  
Danse breathed slightly faster, he tried to hide his excitement.  
"I still feel embarrassed at times, I lived so long with out any sexual activity, it was considered inappropriate for an officer to sexually indulge himself into one of his trainees."  
Alexia stood up in front of him and sat gently on his lap, slightly grinding herself against him, she whispered in his ear. "Trainees get to work the hardest though." She bit his ear.  
Danse found it harder to contain himself, his cock began to throb. "Alexia, you're killing me."  
Alexia kissed his neck, gently sucking at the skin. Danse lied down, underneath her, he felt powerful yet weak, having her over him, it was usually him on top, he kinda liked the kinky bdsm shit though.  
Alexia pulled his pants away with his underwear she grasped him, she felt how warm and hard he was in just a couple of minutes of her whispering and grabbing at him. Danse breathed in a few sharp breaths as if he could come any second, she grasped him tighter, he threw his head back and moaned slightly as she pumped her hand up and down, she enjoyed the feeling of him begin to slightly thrust his hips as she moved her hand faster, she lowered her head towards his cock, he looked down at her with a look of longing, she kissed his cock and sucked slightly at it, she looked up at him. "I have another idea."  
Danse slightly pushed his hips downwards into the mattress, Alexia pulled her underwear off quickly, he could see her wet underwear, practically soaked in that area. Danse's heart hammered against his rib cage, he felt an incredible shot of heat go up his body as Alexia sat on him, he legs wrapped around him, she was so warm and wet inside.. Danse placed his hands on her hips as she grinded her hips furiously forward, he could feel her trying to grind her clitoris against his pelvis, she always enjoyed clitoral orgasms more. Danse dug his fingers into her hips, she moved faster as he did so, he felt himself getting ready to come, by her facial expression he could tell she wasn't far either, he felt a rush of heat go over his body, he came hard inside of her, so well he moaned loudly as he did, she grinded slightly more, he could feel her muscles tightening, she gasped and let out an orgasmic yell and rested her head on his chest, she breathed heavily. 

 

Shortly afterwards they gathered their things, and headed for the east. Alexia grasped Danse's hand, she said.  
"What did you think of earlier."  
Danse kissed her lips hard, and bit her lip, he said.  
"I think that's the best orgasm I've had since I was a teenager."  
Alexia giggled, she grasped his hand tighter.  
"Let's go baby, we'll get to the east side in two or three days tops."  
Alexia said with a great smiling expression, Danse smirked slightly.  
"Maybe, but yeah, we should get going." Danse and Alexia laughed and kissed they walked again, towards the eastern border of the commonwealth, Danse's stomach sunk as he looked behind him, and could still slightly see the Prydwn, he turned around back to Alexia, he knew that they catch up with Maxson, but he had a feeling it'd be okay, a feeling.


End file.
